Concrete structures have been made and used in providing barriers for the noise generated by passing vehicles and for preventing the intrusion of the vehicles themselves. In 1973, William H. Pickett, in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,653, illustrated and described his "Barrier Structures and Connectors in Concrete Assemblies". He manufactured precast reinforced concrete members having opposite vertical convex and concave edges, which interfitted with adjacent opposite respective concave and convex edges of the like adjacent precast reinforced concrete members. These adjacent concrete members were arranged in line or at an angle with one another. Additional connectors were utilized.
In 1985, Nicholas W. Melfi in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,850 disclosed his "Noise Barrier" formed of precast concrete panels, wherein each pair were made with socket-like joint structures. Then these pairs, with other like pairs, were arranged as a concrete serpentine noise barrier. Additional connectors were utilized.
In 1988, Silvio Diana in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,191, illustrated and described his "Monolithic Surface Ornamentation of a Pre-Cast Reinforced Concrete Wall" designed in various embodiments and used as road barriers or barricades. His walls had a monolithic surface ornamentation, inclusive of pigmented cements and designs, to simulate, for example, mortar joints. When necessary each precast wall unit had respective ends formed either as a conical projection or a conical recess, used in coupling adjacent wall units.
In 1990, Donald L. Grieb in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,498 disclosed his "Foam Cement Highway Sound Barrier". Cut plastic foam blocks were covered with fiberglass reinforced cement arranged aesthetically. The resulting self supporting foam cement blocks were arranged in alignment or at angles with one another in creating a highway sound barrier.
In respect to making concrete buildings, inventors have manufactured large precast concrete members. In 1939, Ralph C. Yokes, in his U.S. Pat. No. 2,154,590, illustrated and described his "Building Structure". He manufactured precast concrete units with reinforcing elements therein, which could be assembled side by side to form either the floor or the walls of a building. The reinforcing elements, in part, protruded adjacent the edges of these precast concrete units and were later utilized, with other components, during the construction of the building to hold the units together.
In 1971, Delmar L. Thomas, in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,609,935, disclosed his "Permanent Form for Precast Tilt-Up Concrete Modules". He provided a special permanent form used in conjunction with a curing floor, which during the pouring of the concrete formed special edges on the concrete module. These edges later served in making a good connection between these concrete modules and respective later poured pilasters at the erection site.
In 1978, Messrs. Case, Ruppert, and Manning, in their U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,882 illustrated and disclosed their "Method and Apparatus for Erecting Concrete Wall Panels". When they poured concrete slabs or panels in horizontal positions, they fitted anchor inserts into them, which later received releasable pickup units for the temporary and secure connection of the concrete slab or panel to a hoist.
In 1981, Arthur E. Hilsey in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,246, disclosed his "Multiple-Purpose Precast Concrete Panels, and Methods of Constructing Concrete Structures Employing the Same". To eventually complete a larger concrete structure, he prefabricated a plurality of comparatively massive concrete slabs. Each of these slabs had an elongated rectangular opening near the bottom. Later at the erection site a trench was made to receive the bottoms of these slabs. Thereafter, concrete was poured into the trench and passed from one side to the other side of each slab through the elongated rectangular opening, thereby positioning and securing these slabs together. Other securement units were also employed.
In 1986, Melvin M. Zimmerman, in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,529, illustrated and described his "Method of Constructing a Prefabricated Concrete Wall Structure". He first manufactured precast concrete studs. Thereafter they were arranged in an assembly jig. Then they were covered by a rigid sheet of insulation, which in turn was covered by a wire mesh. Spacers and fasteners were utilized. Concrete was then poured to completely cover the insulation and the wire mesh, and to surround protruding portions of fasteners, and to fill cavities at the ends of the precast concrete studs. Standard concrete finishing techniques were used to provide different finishes on the concrete. Also other materials, such as brick veneers were laid upon the wet concrete to yield other decorative effects.
In respect to specifically making decorative appearing concrete portions of buildings, Henry C. Barnak in 1957, in his U.S. Pat. No. 2,810,180, disclosed his "Stone Mold", which he used for producing a stone-like finish on a wall surface. After a wall had been completed, a cement stucco or brown coat was applied to the wall, and also another coating was applied. While both of these coatings were setting, a stiff mix of stone-like materials containing a color or colors additive was applied using a hand tool-like mold. This mold had an arcuate base, presenting a convex surface, through which vent holes were formed. Also this arcuate base had both enlarged and recessed portions providing irregular surfaces, which subsequently made the applied stone-like materials appear like natural stone. Sides surrounded the base to form a curved convex volume to receive the colored stiff mix. A longitudinal handle extended across the concave back of the arcuate base. A lubricant was applied to the base before the stiff mix was filled into the curved convex volume. After the stiff mix was distributed evenly in this stone mold, then upon creating a longitudinal rolling motion thereof, this mix was applied to the coated wall. After the setting of all the coatings and this stiff mix, there was a stone-like finish on the wall surface.
Earlier in 1953, Arthur F. Johnson in his U.S. Pat. No. 2,629,135, disclosed his "Method of Concrete Construction". By using molding equipment he created on the flat surfaces of building blocks irregular shapes to resemble stones, which were, however, made of concrete and bonded to the building blocks.
Also earlier in 1931, Richard Carvel in his U.S. Pat. No. 1,809,504, illustrated and described his "Building Construction". In a planar arrangement he formed sections of wall having a stone or brick appearance. After the sections were completed they were hoisted in place to form part of a wall under construction. To create the stone appearance, he arranged a form framework on a level ground area, and then he filled the form with sand to a three or four inch depth. Thereafter he laid pieces of stone fairly close together in the sand. Then he laid reinforcing bars in place. Thereafter concrete was poured into the form covering the reinforcing bars, stones, and sand to create the wall section.
These prior inventors concerned themselves with creating sections of buildings precast horizontally and hoisting them vertically, with creating sections of noise barriers precast horizontally and hoisting them vertically, with creating concrete designs on otherwise planar concrete surfaces to resemble rocks or bricks, with creating colored surfaces on concrete products, with creating designs on concrete blocks, and with creating edges on concrete products for respectively interfitting adjacent concrete panels or slabs together for their in line or angular side by side placement.